Garbage Day: First Class
by choirhawk12
Summary: There's only one thing Erik hates more than Shaw... First Class fanfic, Charles & Erik, MAJOR FLUFF AND OOC! btw, they're just friends, but a little more is implied at the end.


Garbage Day—A "First Class" fanfic

Charles/Erik

* * *

><p>Notes: *<span>MAJOR FLUFF<span>! *OC

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They're the property of Marvel®.

* * *

><p>Anyone who knew Erik Lensherr knew that he feared nothing. He was a man ready to take on any challenge and ready to fight when needed. But there was one thing that could strike fear into his heart every time he saw it: a bee.<p>

Yes, the great Magneto was not just afraid, but **terrified** of bees.

No one knew this secret—not even Charles, with whom Erik shared everything with. But if there was one thing that the fearless metal bender hated more than Shaw, it was a bee.

It was garbage day again. Oh how Erik loathed garbage day, especially when it was his turn to take out the trash (which on this particular day it was). Gathering the waste of those in the house, Erik dutifully proceeded to make his way to the trash can at the back of the house. Eyes half closed, he rounded the corner of the house when he suddenly stopped. "AHHHHHHHHH!" Dropping the bags on the ground he let out a cry of distress. He then felt the presence of a certain telepath in his mind.

_Erik? Are you alright?_ Even in his present situation, Charles's voice was reassuring, even if it wasn't out loud.

But Erik gave no response. He was too in shock to even think of one.

_Erik? Answer me,_ Charles sounded even more worried. When Erik didn't respond, something was definitely wrong. _Don't move_, he warned, _I'm coming._

Even if he could move, Erik wouldn't have dared to.

Soon enough Charles came bounding around the corner. He didn't know exactly what was going on, but if something was indeed wrong with Erik, there would be hell to pay.

"Okay," he panted, "I'm here, what's wrong?" He looked around, but saw no signs of apparent danger. Erik, on the other hand, was completely frozen in place, garbage at his feet, wide eyes locked on the trash cans in front of him.

Charles waved his hand in front of his friend's face. "Erik?"

No response.

"Errrrrik?"

Erik blinked a couple times, but still said nothing. This was all the silence Charles could take.

"Earth to Erik Lensherr! Come in, Erik!"

Nothing.

Giving up, Charles finally decided to see what had frightened Erik so much that he refused to even move his lips. Diving into the memory that was Erik's, Charles relived everything that was seen by the man who was now a statue in the backyard.

There was nothing particularly special: Erik gathering the trash, going outside, turning the corner, then…

Charles saw the cause of Erik's fear. The trashcans were surrounded by at least four bees. Once out of Erik's mind, Charles couldn't take it anymore. He started to laugh. And he didn't stop until Erik had had enough and turned to glare in his direction. By that point, Charles was clutching his sides as tears began to flow from his eyes.

Regaining some composure, Charles wiped his face with the back of his hand. "Oh I'm sorry, my friend," he chuckled all while trying to stop laughing—and not succeeding—"but, really? Bees?" Charles looked incredulously at his friend who had returned to his statue-like position.

"It's not funny, Charles." He seethed.

"No, no, 'course not," he replied. "Of course, four bees are nothing to…" He couldn't finish his sentence. A few more laughs escaped his mouth before he had to turn around again.

BEES! Of all things to be afraid of, Erik was afraid of bees. Impossible to think of, but the evidence of Erik unmoving on the lawn was proof enough.

"Are you finished yet?" Erik asked. He did not sound angry, but anxious.

Charles finally straightened up and cleared his throat. "So sorry, but," he looked at his friend, "you're _you! _How on Earth are you scared of bees? You're bigger than they are."

"Yes, but they're more painful." Charles couldn't believe it.

Stepping behind his friend, he willed Erik to pick up the garbage bags. "Erik, you need to face your fears head on."

They were moving. "Have you even been stung by a bee?" Charles continued, slowly pushing him forward.

"No, and I'd like to keep it that way," he replied. Slowly the two men made it within three feet of the trash cans. "I can't do this."

"Yes you can," Charles soothed. Then an idea hit him, why had he not thought of this before? "Erik, just use your gift to bring the trash cans to you!"

Erik looked at the trashcans then turned his attention to the ground. He could just picture those beings of destruction that hovered over the cans like vultures waiting to feast upon some helpless animal.

"But what if they follow?" he asked in a small voice. Charles was shocked. Was this the same man who had once tried to lift a submarine out of the ocean? He had had enough of this.

"Erik, just give me the trash, I'll do it." Erik practically threw the bags at Charles. He then backed up another five feet.

While Charles made his way to the trashcans, he chastised Erik for his childish behavior. "I do not understand how you of all people can be afraid of bees." He finally made his way over to the cans and readied the bags to be dropped in. "Honestly Erik, man—OH MY GOD!"

Charles screamed, dropped the bags and began to run back to Erik.

"What, what's wrong?" Erik said as the professor came barreling towards him at full speed.

"They brought friends!"

Just then a large swarm of bees appeared and hovered around the garbage before making their way towards the two men. Once Erik caught sight of the large black mass of death, he quickly caught up with Charles and ran back into the house, bolting the door behind him.

Neither of them said anything once inside…they were too out of breath. Then Charles broke the silence. "Se-see Erik? All you needed to-to do was face—your fears."

All Erik could do was stare are his friend with a smug smile. At least it was Charles who had discovered the hive instead of him.

"How about—we—we just not talk—about—this, okay?" Erik proposed, equally trying to catch his breath.

Charles only nodded in response before collapsing on the floor.

_One week later…_

While staring intently at the board between them, Erik concentrated on the game he was horribly losing at. Having suppressed the memory of what had happened the week before, things had become "normal." Charles had done the same, and the two men were themselves again, playing chess in Charles's study.

It was a cool night, and Charles had opened a window to let some fresh air in.

"Check," Charles said happily.

Erik looked at him suspiciously. "Are you sure you're not cheating?"

"I promise."

The game continued as Erik got out of check. As it went one, a faint noise was heard in the study. Not knowing what it was except for the fact it was highly annoying, Erik looked around the room.

Just as Charles was about to take a sip of his drink, Erik screamed, "BEE!"

Charles's blue eyes grew wide as he gasped and threw the glass at the wall and ran out of the room.

Erik remained seated, took a sip of his own drink, and then proceeded to capture his opponent's queen. "Check mate."

As he cleaned up the glass and liquid, the faint buzzing noise had returned. Raising his head from the floor, a large bee rested on the mantle of the fireplace. Backing away slowly, Erik hoofed it out the study and into the room of the only person he knew would understand.

The End.


End file.
